


Trespasser: A New Beginning

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: This is set at the end of Trespasser when Nyxlyn Lavellan finally confronts Solas after two years of missing him. She confronts him about everything but has a secret past of her own that sets her on a new journey of saving the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still working on making it flow so it is taking me a while to work out the gaps since I'm writing the scenes out of order as they come.
> 
> This takes place as the Inquisitor confronts Solas in Trespasser for the final time. It is setting me up to write my take on what happens after. I realize that this a stretch and wasn't my original idea. I was going to just make her pregnant and a story working with that. That is not what came out. The story that is coming out of me is from a dream I had and I felt this compulsion to write it.

“Ebasit Kata. Itwa-ost.”

She runs as she hears his voice, the voice she has spent two years longing to hear again. 

“Maraas Kata!” The Female Qunari leader shouted from above. Must get to him before she does, is all Nyxlyn can think about as she runs faster in desperation. Her time is running out. She’d known it for quite some time now that her days were limited. Having forgotten about Mythal’s gift at the Well. The anchor was killing her and that was all she feared at the moment.

“Your forces have failed, leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further.” Almost there, his voice is so close. His deep accent sending shivers up her spine. Nyxlyn tops the ridge just as the Qunari Leader attacks while his back is turned; in an instant she is turned to stone without even using his staff. He is just walking away, hands behind his back, as if she were just a fly.

“Solas,” Nyxlyn calls softly. He turns and approaches with the elegant grace she’d always admired more prominent now then before. She cries out in pain as the mark pulses and crackles uncontrollably. She falls to the ground, pain on her face. His eyes glow and the pain in her mark recedes. Slowly, she gets to her feet her face a mask of cold command, he never new she had. Something had changed within her over the last two years. He couldn’t place it and damned if he wasn’t curious.

“That should give us more time. I suspect you have questions.” He says. His face shifting through sadness, guilt, and misery.

“Some, but not what for what you are hiding Fen’Harel.” She stated calmly, as she straightened herself to her full height with that emotionless mask still in place.

“Well Done. How long did it take to figure it out?” He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice that he quickly hides.

She chuckles coldly at him as she replies, “Since I drank from the Well of Sorrows.” His face flickers with that surprise again.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks, dumbfounded.

“I wanted to let you tell me when you were ready. You nearly did after you removed my Vallaslin. Instead you pushed me away because you feared getting hurt. Feared what I would say.”

“No, I just didn’t want it to be harder than it was for when it was time for me to leave.” He says. He stares off at the scenery in the distance before returning his sad gaze back to her face. “I was Solas first. “Fen’Harel” came later…an insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies…not unlike the “Inquisitor,” I suppose.”

“How were you able to control the Anchor?”

“In the same way as when I stopped it from killing you at Haven… Although I am stronger now. The mark you bear was bestowed upon you by the Orb of Fen’Harel, my orb.” The sorrow in his eyes as he told her this was almost her undoing, but she lets him continue. She knows he needs to tell her. “And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? “May the Dread Wolf take you?””

“And so he did.” Nyxlyn shakes her head sadly.

“I did not. I would not lay with you under false pretenses.”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t understand?” Her cold mask fell as the sorrow bursted through with anger.

“Ir Abelas, Vehnan.” He looks down sadly.

“Tel’Abelas. If you care, give me the truth.”

“I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen’Harel,” He paused and walked off to look into the distance of the ancient ruins. “And when they went to far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever. Thus I freed the elven people and in doing so, I destroyed their world.”

“You love the Fade, why would you create the Veil to hide it all away?”

“Because every alternative was worse.”

“Meaning?”

“Had I not created the Veil, the Evanuris would have destroyed the entire world.” His face was beyond sad, the misery and guilt so engrained into his face it made her want to kiss him and make the pain all go away. But she needed to understand everything so she could figure out what he needed and from the sounds of it he was going to destroy the world in order to set the old world free. 

“You banished the false gods, you didn’t kill them?” She asked.

“You met Mythal, did you not? The first of my people do not die easily. The Evanuris are banished forever, paying the ultimate price for their misdeeds.”

“You said that the elven gods went to far, what did they do that made you move against them?” This was the piece missing fro her history. Erased from their memories completely to keep them safe and hidden.

He looked at her his blue eyes still showing the misery, but his tone shows a hint of disgust as he says, “They killed Mythal, A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment.” He laughs coldly at the thought.

“I thought Mythal was an Evanuris?”

“She was the best of them.” He smiled a sad but fond smile. “She cared for her people, she protected them. She was a voice of reason. And in their lust for power, they killed her.”

“The Elvanuris were Elven Mages? How did they come to be remembered as gods?”  
“Slowly,” His face again showed the misery and pain. “It started with a war. War breeds fear, fear breeds a desire for simplicity. Good an Evil, Right and Wrong. Chains of command. After the war ended, generals became respected elders. Then kings and finally gods. The Evanuris.”

“How did creating the Veil destroy the world?”

“You saw the remains of Vir Dirthara. The library was intrinsically tied to the Fade and the Veil destroyed it. There were countless other marvels, all dependent on the presence of the Fade. All destroyed. Your legends are half-right. We were immortal. It was not the arrival of humans that caused us to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the Elves, even themselves.”

“That’s the past, but what about the future?” What about our future is what she wanted to say but kept it to herself for the moment. 

“I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke still weak a year before I joined you. My People fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still hope remains for restoration. I will save the Elven People, even if it means this world must die.”

“Let me help you, Solas.” Nyxlyn volunteers, his goal is a worthy cause and she would help him find a way to save both worlds…

“I cannot do that to you, Vhenan.”

“But you would do it to yourself? I cannot bear to think of you alone.” She replies in desperation. Why is he so stubborn? 

“I walk the Din’Anshiral. There is only death on this journey. I would not have you see what I become.” She looks down, her heart breaking again, longing for the man she loves. She realizes in this moment that she will help whether he wants it or not, because she has her own agenda that went crosses paths with his. “It is my fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition, your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their focus back to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.”

“The Qunari forces said we were unknowingly working for agents of Fen’Harel.”

“I gave no orders.”

“You led us to Skyhold.”

“Corypheus should have died unlocking my orb. When he survived, my plans were thrown into chaos. When you survived, I saw the Inquisition as the best hope this world had of stopping him. You needed a home, hence Skyhold.”

“You gave your orb to Corypheus?” 

“Not directly. My agents allowed the Venatori to locate it. The orb had built up magical energy while I lay unconscious for millennia. I was not powerful enough to open it.” He explains. “The plan was for Corpheus to unlock it, and for the resulting explosion to kill him. Then I would claim the orb. I did not forsee the Tevinter Magister having learned the secret to immortality.”

“What was meant to happen after Corypheus died?”

“I would’ve entered the Fade, using the mark you now bear. Then I would have torn down the Veil. As this world burned in the raw chaos, I would’ve restored the world of my time… the world of the Elves.” 

“I never thought of you as someone who would do that, Solas.”

“Thank you.” He looks down sadly and then back up to meet her eyes.

“You must understand, I awoke in a world where the Veil had blocked most people’s conscious connection to the Fade. It was like walking through a world of Tranquil.”

The hurt look on her face killed him, that is until she smiled a secret smile to herself and retaliated with, “We aren’t even people to you? You don’t even know how wrong you are.”

She wondered briefly if what they had was actually real or if he was just passing the time. No, I know he loves me. It still hurt to hear though. 

He saw the emotions flicker on her face and new what she was thinking. Still he had to be brutally honest since she deserved at least that much. “Not at first. You showed me I was wrong… Again. That does not make what comes next any easier.”

“Regardless of your reasons, we couldn’t have defeated Corypheus without you.” She thanks him. 

“Your doubts are misplaced. Everything you accomplished, you earned.” He said. They both stared out at the scenery. Each lost in thought, not wanting to say goodbye. He turned his face back to her about to tell her it was time to leave, but then she surprised him.

“You said that you would not lay with me under false pretenses.” She said nervously. This was the one chance, the one moment she would ask of him if she had to let him go. She knew she must and find a way to help him on her own. She knew she was already dying and she needed this moment. “You have now told me who you really are. I ask you to give me this last moment of happiness with you. Love me and let me love you.” She finished, her face and ears turning red.

Solas stared at her for what seemed like forever. She could tell that he was trying to hold back and not make this anymore painful for her. She was about to say forget it when he suddenly yanked her into his arms and kissed her with all the love and pain he felt at this parting. Shocked by his sudden display she didn’t react at first but then clutched him in desperation as their tongues danced with each other’s. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her, whispering in his ancient language.

He stopped for a moment, removed his fur cloak and laid it on the ground before lowering her to it as he kissed her again. He then frees himself of his armor leaving only his tunic and breeches on. He pulled Nyxlyn’s robe over her head and groaned in approval at finding her in only a breast band and leggings. Solas held up his hand as he stared into her eyes. She saw the question of permission. With no regrets she took his hands and placed it on her breast. He kissed her tenderly then as he explored her breasts, her stomach, her sides. He reached behind her and untied her breast band. Her breasts came into view and he instantly held both of them in each hand, groaning in approval, at the puckering of her nipples.

A whimper sounded from somewhere and she realized it was herself as she tugged at his at his shirt. He chuckled as she fumbled with frustration and helped her remove. The moment he was free she pressed kisses to his collarbone, his chest, while her hands rubbed down his happy-trail that stopped at his waist where is breeches blocked her. 

Both of their breathing was heavy with need. He untied her leggings and removed them promptly and sat for a moment and took in her beauty. Her black hair was longer now, he noted as he drank her in, it was down to her chest now and spread out beautifully. His eyes roamed everywhere. “You are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” He tells her, his eyes soft and tender as he caresses her cheek before kissing her again. 

His hand explores down over her breasts again and then goes further down until he feels the soft curls of her mound. She clearly kept everything short and groomed and he couldn’t believe he was finally getting to see it. He moved lower and teased her folds causing a moan to ignite from her throat. His answering groan surprises him as he continues to explore. He is rewarded to the moisture he already feels at her entrance. He smiles as she opens her legs and lets him have complete access to her flower. He enters he with one finger, collects, the moisture and then uses it around her jewel circling it clockwise. 

Nyxlyn keeps her eyes on his but closes them when she feels his finger rolling her clit in circles. She lets out a breath, she didn’t realize she was holding, on a whimper.

“Don’t close your eyes, Vhenan. I want see your sapphire blue eyes as I pleasure you. As I love you.” He says in a gentle but commanding tone. She reopens her eyes and moans as she feels the muscles in her womb begin to throb as her impending orgasm drew closer and closer, until he stops suddenly causing her to groan in frustration. 

“I have been wondering what you would be like when in the throes of passion.” He laughs sensually causing everything her lower region to pulse with need and her nipples to harden more then they already were. She watches him as he removes his breeches and shoes, as well as her boots. As soon has he is free from all the confining clothes, she drinks in the sight of every muscled and toned part of him and then to his very hard manhood. Sitting up she takes it in her hand and strokes it up and down causing him to moan in pleasure at her touch.

He pushes her hand away and lays beside her pulling her face to him, “I love you, Vhenan.” He says as he kisses. He rolls on top of her his cock bumping against her mound. She spreads her legs and he holds himself at her entrance holding her eyes. Again he is asking permission, she responds with a kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him into her opening just a little, making them both groan. 

He pulls out and pushes in halfway, and feels a barrier that won’t let him go further. Surprise shows on his face as he looks at her. “You’re a virgin?” He asks, shock clearly in his voice.

Nyxlyn laughs nervously and adds, “I never found anyone special to want this with. You are the only one I want this with. You will also be my last.”

Tears show in his eyes and she can see he is deeply touched. Then a small flicker of guilt flashes across his face. “I am honored, Vhenan. I only hope you wont regret it later.”

“Never Solas. Now Dread Wolf take me to the stars.” She whispers demandingly in his ear and nibbles the tip of it. Groaning he pulls back and slams forward until he is all the way through. He feels her tense under him at the pain and pulls his head up.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“I’m wonderful. Please don’t stop.” She moans. He smiles wickedly and pulls out and eases slowly back in until she groans, “More.”

“Such a demanding thing, aren’t you?” He teases as he enters her faster and faster creating a rhythm. Her moans the sweetest of music to his ears. He holds her head and stares into her eyes as the pressure builds and builds. 

Nyxlyn couldn’t take her eyes away from his. Both of their eyes showing the desperation, love, heartbreak, and lust that they felt for the other. The pressure still building and building almost there, on the that precipice about to drop but neither one wanting it to ever end. “Lathan Na Ma Vhenan.” He whispered to her still holding her eyes. Those words pulled her over and soon she was falling and falling, clenching around him tightly as she screamed and sobbed her release bringing him with her as he thrust as deep as he could before throbbing and pumping his seed in her over and over. For what seemed like hours, he couldn’t hear anything, but when he did she was hugging him to her and repeatedly saying the same words back to him, “Lathan Na Ma Vhenan, Ma Vhenan” crying the whole time. He kissed her gently and then pulled himself out of her. 

They dressed in silence enjoying the small piece of happiness and companionship allowed to them. But he had to end it and go do what he must. “I have to go, Nyxlyn. Thank you for giving me this gift.”

“There’s still the matter of the Anchor.” She says shakily. 

“I know Vhenan. And we are running out of time.” He tells her sadly.

The mark flares up again more painful than before. She cries out in pain and falls to the floor.

“The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me a chance to save you… at least for now.” He tells her as he kneels down to her.

“I know I am dying. I’ve known it for a while.” She replies to him in a pained whisper. “Solas, Var Lath Vir Suledin!”

“I wish it could, Vhenan.” He relies to her statement eyes watery with tears. She cries out again with more agony than the last. “My Love….” 

He pulls her in for a last kiss and his eyes glow just before he meets her lips. He again takes the pain and some of the magic off her to give her time. “I will never forget you.” He says and turns and enters the Eluvian, leaving her behind forever…

 

Or so he thought….

 

After Solas left through the Eluvian, her companions Dorian, Varric, and Bull found her screaming in agony after they came through the other one. They stood there helpless as they watched their friend dying. She looked at them, the pain so bad tears were streaming down her eyes. Her eyes narrowed to Bull’s huge sword. 

“Bull, I need you to sanitize your blade and cut off my arm.” Nyxlyn commanded. “Hurry, I don’t have much time left.”

They stared at her in shock at her demand but Bull snapped himself out of it and proceeded to make a fire to use the heat to help sanitize the blade. Varric handed him his whiskey flask for when the blade was ready. It took ten minutes to cleanse the blade. “Dorian, you need to hold her down. Varric find her something to bite on so she doesn’t cut her tongue off from the pain.” Bull told them. None of them said anything but did as they were told. Dorian held her down as Bull places the blade just under her elbow. He raises it up and comes down hard to make a clean slice. Nyxlyn screams from the pain as the cut happens. The searing pain unlike anything she has ever felt. She cries and cries until she finally passes out.

“Oh God!” Dorian shouts as he hurries to heal the wound and make sure it’s healing perfectly for a prosthetic arm to fit there later. “What the hell did happened out here?”

“We can find that out later. Let’s get her out of here.” Varric said urgently. “More of those Qunari might come back.” He picked up his crossbow and re-secured his pack on his back. The others did the same, Bull bent down and picked up the Inquisitor, carrying her easily back through the Eluvian they came from and back to Orlais where the Exalted Council and the rest of her Inquisition waited for the outcome of their future.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Three Days Later

“Wake up, Asha’lan.” A whisper sounded in her dreams.

“Mythal?” Nyxlyn called out in into the a dark foggy Fade. “Am I dead?”

“No, Asha’lan. I have hidden your consciousness in the Fade so Fen’Harel can’t interrupt your dreams with his pining from afar, so we can talk.” 

Nyxlyn eyes widened at the mention of Solas pining. She then remembered the conversation at the Well of Sorrows about becoming immortal and the gift Mythal bestowed on her.

“Not a gift child for it requires a price. A price only you must willingly pay when he brings down the Veil.” Mythal said in front of her appearing out of the shadows. 

“What’s the price?”

“You’ll know when the time comes.” She whispers cryptically, before continuing on. “Now make yourself wake up. You need to get to your kingdom. There you will complete the ritual for you to achieve immortality. Cutting of your arm has given you time. Assemble your Clans first make sure Fen’Harel doesn’t know anything of your moments. You may need to distract him from noticing the Dalish Clans fleeing to Fereldan. Once this is accomplished Abelas will be waiting in Skyhold to take you through the Eluvian that connects to the Sanctuary. There you will go through the ritual of Immortality. When you become immortal you will be given what you lost and you will also officially become the Queen of all Elves starting with the Dalish. Time to fulfill your destiny, Ma Asha’lan. Oh and congratulations on the life you have created within you.” Mythal smiled secretly at her. “Now you must wake up.”

Mythal pushed her and soon she was falling. In a scream she popped out of the fade.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nyxlyn awoke with a start in a soft bed in her room in Orlais confused. Pain lanced up what was left of her arm and she remembered everything as well as the dream with Mythal. She puzzled over the part about creating life but let it go as her thoughts rested on Solas. Her eyes filled with tears as the grief overcame her and she cried out her shattered heart to oblivion. She grieved for her lost love, for her arm. All the stress, the pain, the anger, and deep sadness from the last three years came out and she wailed in response. The door opened in a rush with Dorian coming to her side. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Her best friend held her and rubbed her back in soothing circles as he rocked them back and forth. 

After awhile her sobs subsided and she just lay there numb of emotions. She didn’t have any of them left other than the pain in her arm that was still healing from being castrated. Finally she rose her head off Dorian’s chest and the look on her face scared him. He had never seen her looks so lost, broken, and like she had given up. 

“It’ll be okay. You will see.” He whispered. “You have plenty of friends who will help you through this.” 

“I’m sorry, Dorian. I think I need time to heal.” Nyxlyn replied softly. “But I’m not gonna get that. I feel broken, everything is broken inside and I still have a world that needs saved.”

“I know, and I hate to be the one to tell you but you can’t do anything until you have dealt with the Exalted Counsel. They need your answer of what’s going to happen with the Inquisition. They are getting antsy.” 

“Bring everyone but Vivienne. I need to speak with all of you.” She sighed. Duty calls, it always calls. “How long have I been out?”

“You have been in and out for three days.” Dorian said softly, “I will be right back.”

“Thank You.”

It took over an hour to get Leliana to come see her since she was now Divine Victoria. That was fine with her since it gave her time to compose herself and put up a mask. Still her spy master came along with Cullen. “It is good to see you awake, Inquisitor.” Cullen greeted her nicely as he took a seat by the desk on the far side of her suite. Nyxlyn nodded her head politely to both of them as well as all of her companions proceeded and to tell them of her plans. She told them about Solas and her. About who he is and how she wants to help him, but find a way to keep this world in tact too. “Dorian I need your help to create new magic and research the ancient elevhan magics. Sera, I need your Jennies to work with us when we are ready. Leliana I will need you as my spymaster still. Bull anything you can find with your Chargers would be appreciated. I also want you and Cullen to command our armies to disband until we need them. Varric, any resources and things you find with your new position as Viscount would be appreciated.” 

“What is your decision regarding the Exalted Counsel?” Leliana asks. 

“We are going to disband. I only want a select group of people to start with as we go into hiding. I understand if you don’t want to do this with me. What Solas plans is just as bad as Corypheus but he is still worth saving. With Solas he isn’t power hungry, like Corpheus was, he just wants to bring back his world. He doesn’t really want to kill this world.” Her face stays neutral as they all think about what she is asking of them. It’s a big decision. 

“I’m in, Boss,” Bull says after a minute. “I have nothing exciting to do anyways.”

“You can still use us Grey Wardens. We can have a few of us be your guards. You will be needing them.” Blackwall tells her as he volunteers.

“I’m in,” Leliana decides. “I believe he is worth saving as well.”

“Me too.” Josephine says. “You will still need nobility help.”

“I’m in,” Cullen chimes in at the same time as Cassandra. 

“Yeah, Whatever. Egg Head needs serious help, yeah.” Sera chimes in, “It’ll be fun sending him bees.”

“Both of you are my friends, Inquisitor. He owes me money from that game of Wicked Grace anyways. Plus Bianca is excited for a new adventure.” Varric throws in. 

Nyxyn looks up at Dorian who is the last one to speak. “Well, who am I to miss out on a party.” He says, “Besides creating new magic is always fun.”

“That settles it. First thing to do is give the Exalted Counsel our decision. Then we all need to separate and fix our corners of our worlds. I have to go into hiding for a bit. Leliana, you must concentrate on being the Divine for awhile, make sure your right and left hands can be trusted when the time comes for you to join me. Keep your ear to the ground for the next few months to see if you can find Solas and track his movements. I will send signs to you all when I am ready with a battle plan.” Nyx said as she stood up from her bed. The others nodded at her she continued. “Cullen I want you, Bull, and Blackwall to establish training camps in various secret locations across Thedas in two months time. Varric please see if we can make an alliance with the Dwarves. Sera, recruit as many spies, agents, and assassins as you can find, no elves though. Soon they will all be summoned by my dear Dread Wolf to join him. Even now, his spies are in our Inquisition and he hasn’t moved them until he knows our outcome. We need to be silent partners in his quest. Help him but also find a way to protect the world as well.” She explained vaguely before turning to Leliana, “Go get the Counsel ready for our decision, it is time to end this.”

 

 

 

A few hours later Nyxlyn found herself standing in front of the Exalted Counsel with Josephine. 

“Thank you, your Holiness.” She addresses Leliana before turning to face Arl Teagan. “Now, Arl Teagan, as to your concerns…

“The Inquisition established an armed presence in Fereldan territory. You outright seized Caer Bronach in Crestwood!” He shouted, vehemently at Nyx. 

“Yes, from bandits!” She cried in exasperation followed by sarcasm. “Would you like to us to give it back to them?”

“Your help was appreciated two year ago, Inquisitor. Now order has been restored and yet you remain.” He grumbles, “Invading under pretext of restoring order is exactly what the Grey Wardens did to us centuries ago, and we exiled them! Now the Inquisition is doing the same thing, with Grey Wardens in their ranks!”

“You concern is ill-founded. The Grey Wardens have proven their worth time and again.” The Orlaisian masked man, whose name she couldn’t remember, on The Divine’s right told Teagan.

“Of course Orlais tolerates this interference. The Inquisition is the only reason Celene sits upon the throne.” Teagan points out.

“Rest assured, Teagan. The Empire of Orlais will not stand idle if the Inquisition oversteps its bounds.” Mask man replies. “Unlike Fereldan, however, Orlais understands that these were the well-intentioned mistakes of a young organization.”  
“An organization in need of a guiding hand. Yours no doubt.” Teagan accuses

Nyx looks down at the desk in front of her rolling her eyes at their bickering before she makes eye contact with Josephine. Several hours go by before they finally get to the subject of Solas.

“We cannot let the Inquisition disband now, we stand on the brink of war with the Qunari!” Masked Man exclaims.

“Yes! Because this Solas provoked them!” Teagan screamed back. That’s not what got to her though. Hearing his name made her heart squeeze in longing.

“The Inquisition did not cause this threat. We informed the summit of the danger--- 

“The danger posted by Qunari inside your Organization!”

“Without our Organization none of us would be here to complain.” Leliana pointed out calmly, with a slight hint of threat.

Teagan sighs, “No one has forgotten what you have done, but Corypheus is two years dead.”

“If the Inquisition is to continue, then it must do so as a legitimate organization, not a glorified mercenary band.” Masked Man says.

“ENOUGH!” Nyxlyn yells as she jumps up to stand. 

“Inquisitor?” Josephine stares with wide, startled eyes at her outburst.

“Do you all know what this is?” Nyxlyn holds up the Inquisition book Cassandra slammed down two years ago that started the Inquisition. “It’s a writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the breach, find and deal with the culprits, and restore order. With or without anyone’s approval. But if the Inquisition now threatens the stability it helped create, it is clear our time is done. We refuse to become what we once fought against. We do not have the luxury of corruption and complacency. If this organization has become to large to do its job, there is only one solution…” She stares sadly at Josephine and hands her the book . “Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded. I just want to go home.”

Nyxlyn still holding her head held high walks out of the courtroom and leans up against the wall to catch her breath. Her heart pounding in her ears, tears gathering to fall, as her grief threatens to consume her again. After getting herself under control she walks back to her rooms where she changes into a robe that shows only her belly, laces up her boots. She packs up her things, grabs her staff and leaves the room like she was never there. Time to heal and plan for what comes next, she thinks as she makes her way to the stables where her Dalish bred horse, Spirit waited for her. The horse greeted her as she walked in. Nyxlyn petted her as Dorian came in behind her. She had told him to meet her at the stables to explain some of her plans further for only him to know. 

“So where are we off to?” Dorian asks as they sattle their horses. 

“I am going into hiding Dorian and going back to my peaceful Dalish life. I will write to you my friend. Don’t be a stranger.” Nyx said as she finished with Spirit. She turned to Dorian who had pulled out a purple crystal necklace. 

“I thought you might say that so I made this. We will always be in contact through this without any outside interference from anyone. Made it myself.” He explained as he handed her the bauble. He then pulled her into a hug and squeezed his friend. “You’ll be okay, but if you need me don’t hesitate to call me.” 

He broke the hug and they mounted their horses together. They said a final good bye before he rode off in the direction to Tevinter and she towards the deep forests of Orlais. That was last time any of Fen’Harel’s agents saw her for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asha'lan-my daughter  
> Ir Abeles-I'm sorry  
> Vehnan-my love, or my heart  
> Lathan Na Ma-I love you  
> Var Lath Vir Suledin-Our love will endure


	2. Dalish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn begins her journey to assemble her Clans.

Nyxlyn rode into the deep forests away from Orlais, the Inquisition, her friends, and him. She rode like the world was chasing her. She rode so deep into the forests to make sure nobody followed her. For she had a mission, one she didn’t tell her inner circle. Something only she as a First and now the last Keeper of the Clan Levellan knew. The royal Clan of the Dalish.

She never told Solas when he diminished her kind to nothing, his opinions harsh and racist. Again when the Anchor nearly killed her she realized she couldn’t tell him. As last Keeper of Clan Levellan, she was now Queen of the Dalish and when she completed her immortality ritual she would become Queen of all the Elves, and that is why she rode like the wind to the Clan in the Exalted Planes. Like the world would end if she didn’t. She chuckled at her dark humor as she rode, because of course this was because everything would end if she didn’t complete her mission to save everything as he accomplished righting his wrong. “Oh Solas, You may not want me to help you, but you are getting it anyways. I will not give up on you.” She muttered to herself as she rode faster. 

She didn’t stop until she couldn’t see anything even with her enhanced elven sight. She unsettled her horse and let the mare roam as rustled in her sack for her dinner of dried herbs and jerky cured meat. As soon as her hunger was satisfied she rolled out her bedroll, cast wards all around her camp and cried herself into a fitful sleep. 

He was always there in his wolf form, watching her as she dreamed. Nyxlyn’s heart clenched in longing whenever she saw him but she had since given up trying to go to him since he would always disappear when she reached out. She dreamed of their memories at Skyhold and there travels across Thedas or about the terrifying Redcliffe future. That haunted her still, seeing him taken by the red lyrium and then being torn apart by the pride demon that had burst through the doors. She had nearly not made it back to her time when she witnessed her heart being shattered by his death. 

This particular memory horrified him seeing the utter hopelessness on her face as Dorian yelled to not run to where he lay broken. Dorian had to pull her through the portal back to their time. When she had reappeared right in front of him, defeating Alexius, that look had lingered in her face. He of course hadn’t known the full extent of what had happened. She had never been able to tell him. So witnessing it in her nightmares frustrated him to no end, not being able to go comfort her.

 

 

Nyxlyn wakes up in the early morning, tears streaming down her face as she cries out her aching heart again, as if last night wasn’t enough. It is midmorning when she is finally able to pull parts of herself back together. 

She quickly packs up her camp, re-sattles her horse, lets down her wards, and continues her way to Clan Alasan. It is late in the evening when she reaches their camp. 

“An’daran Atish’an again, Lethallan” The hunter at her back greeted as she trotted her horse into the thicket entrance. 

“Greetings Virassan.” She smiles politely. 

“The world has not been kind to you since we have seen you last, Da’len.” He remarks as her notices her amputated arm. “What brings you back Clan Alasan?”

“That is best kept to myself until we have gathered the whole Clan. I have a few stories to tell starting with which Clan I hale from and my lineage. Please summon your Keeper as I take a small rest to gather myself.” Nyxlyn tells him and the others she senses further back. They run ahead and she stops to remove an outfit she has always kept hidden in her pack since the day she left her Clan. She changed her attire quickly into the robes not worn in so long and quickly makes the rest of the way into the Dalish camp.  
They all gathered around a fire waiting for her to appear. She took a deep breath and greeted with, “En’an’sal’en, Clan Alasan.” 

They all greeted her back in kind with eyes riveted on her attire. The robes were emerald green with gold leafy designs lined along the bottom train. The bodice was cut low in a V down to just below her breastbone, and the back showed off her back completely. She had a cloak with it at some point but had decided to just modify the robes by adding the hood and as a extra for the robes if she chose too, since the cloak took way too much space in her pack, which is where she left the hood tonight, not needing it. She had added her golden leafed tiara circlet to her hair though. She looked out at them her posture straight, her chin held high as she addressed them. “All of you know of Clan Levellan.” She started glancing around anxiously, meeting the eyes of their Keeper. “Well tonight I have a few stories to share starting with saying I am the last of my Clan. My mother was Keeper Deshana, Queen of all the Dalish. Two and a half years ago my Clan was destroyed by Demons who came into their camp from a random Fade Rift that ripped open right on top of them. The had little chance to fight but were completely caught unaware and so they lost that fight. As the Inquisition and my mark got bigger I had to ignore my duties as Queen of the Dalish until we defeated Corypheus. Now that time is done and Fen’Harel has returned to us.”

Gasps sounded from the camp. Some in fear, others in surprise. 

“He was part of our cause against Corypheus under the name of Solas. Many of you probably remember him.” She told them all of what happened up to the part of losing her arm and disbanding the Inquisition. She closed with what his mission is and how it effects life all over the world. “The time has come for the Dalish to retreat to Mythal’s Sanctuary. To gather all the Clans for Mythal’s prophecy is here at last. We must help him reunite the world of his people with ours but not at the cost of annihilating it instead. My Spymaster in Orlais has already reported that all the elves in the Alienages, or are not Dalish have disappeared. Similar reports are being told to me that they are disappearing all over Thedas. So now we too must go into hiding with all of our Clans. We are this world’s only hope at surviving. I have trusted people all around the world on standby awaiting my orders so we must hurry. Also we need our best spies to become double agents and infiltrate his ranks so we will be ready when he brings down the Veil.”

“With Mythal’s blessing with you, follow me in this fight for life! Will you help me save not only him, but all of us! As I, your Queen, vow to do everything in my power to protect us all!” She shouted confidently. She didn’t feel it but she commanded it with little effort thanks to her training in the Sanctuary and Josie’s help from the Inquisition. They all rose, startling her at first, before they all bowed to her quickly and disbanded to pack up camp and start their long and exciting journey to Mythal’s Sanctuary. A lot of them were excited since only the Keepers and their Firsts had only been there. As is custom all Firsts traveled there to complete there training. 

She closed her eyes for a second briefly sending a prayer up to Mythal, hoping that this mission would succeed or they were all doomed. 

 

 

One Month After…

 

After the Winter Palace and the disbanding of the Inquisition all the elves across Thedas disappeared under mysterious circumstances, including the Dalish Clans.

After Nyxlyn disappeared from the world as well, Solas worried that she had succumbed to the Anchor and passed. However, he often touched her dreams in the Fade, watching her across and endless distance so he knew she lived.

Nyxlyn believed he was checking up on her since he couldn’t find her with his Agents. He didn’t know why she disappeared; hiding away from the world and it unnerved him. His agents told him of the Inquisition’s disbandment and couldn’t believe she did that. He thought she was going to fight him but there were no movements on any of his former companion’s part. This befuddled him immensely because it wasn’t in her nature. So he was drawn to her dreams. He knew she knew he was always silently watching over her from a distance. She had reached out a few times before she stopped and ignored him altogether. Eventually, she shut him out completely. He knew she was there because he could still feel her when she entered the Fade. Being shut out hurt him more than he thought and he felt his heart break more from the thought she had moved on. But he had to accept it and continue on his path and so he did.


End file.
